The International HapMap Project has created a map of common patterns of human genetic variation designed to greatly accelerate the search for genomic variations that effect human health and disease. The primary portal for the HapMap data set is the HapMap web site, located at www.hapmap.org. We propose to extend the services available at HapMap.org to make the site more useful to genetic researchers. We will add new visualization, analysis and quality control tools to assist researchers in selecting SNPs to characterize in a variety of genetic association study designs, help them monitor the progress and accuracy of a mapping study, and provide guidance in interpreting results and planning out their next steps. We will also develop our infrastructure for providing user support, including the development of documentation, on-line help and tutorials, workshop curricula, discussion forums and a help desk. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]